The present invention relates to a content delivery apparatus and a content delivery system for delivering contents to terminals.
Recently, services which deliver digitized contents such as sound and images to users' terminals over a network have become very popular. Various systems are proposed to better serve users' needs.
For example, Japanese published Application No. JP 2002-374512 describes a system which registers profiles describing users' preferences. Video digests adapted to the preferences are delivered upon a delivery request from a user so that an original video from which a selected video digest is derived is delivered.
Users who like radical music bands may not necessarily prefer radical music depending on physical and mental conditions. Conversely, users who usually like soft music may be interested in more or less heavy music from time to time.